White Flag
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: A different version of how the episode "Sectionals" should have went from there and before. Watch how the Glee kids face there enemies, and when someone suddenly dissapears, how will this effect the group? Also, more big secrets become revealed. RxF


Hey! So I was sp excited when Glee started coming back on in April, so I just wanted to write some stories about it! So this will take off in the episode Sectionals when Finn and Puck are in the fight.

"Yes," Quinn sobbed out. I've only seen her cry about twice since we've been together, and I've always cared when she did. But a this moment, I couldn't. What I was accusing her for was what I really wanted to know. Practices after practices we were slowly loosing connection. And if this parenting thing wanted to be in progress, we needed to get that connection back.  
"Puck is the father."

That was it. I lost it there. I thought of everything about what happened in this small life span. Joining glee, meeting the dorks I'm now one of and friends with. Getting to _think _I was the father of a baby girl. I thought that this was going to change my life, and in a good way. Everyone else in the room was just silent, all looking down.

I didn't understand until I thought over the possibilities. Rachel and I were the only ones who didn't know. Rachel.

But wait, what about the hot tub? "A-All that stuff in the hot tub?" I asked in disbeliefe. I know that my anger was getting to the better of me. But at this moment I really didn't care. All I cared about was finally getting to know the truth about this huge part of my life. "You just made that up?"

"You were stupid enough to buy it." Puck said, rising himself up more and taking a step foward. I lost it. He was the father. He put me through all this. Him and MY girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now. Hooked up. I charged, dodging Quinn out of the way, but Mr. Schue pushed me back. I went out after that.

That was about 2 hours ago. Now, I was heading through the front doors into the building where sectionals were being held. Gripping the new songs in my hand, I ran into the room, and saw Rachel deep in thought. I never knew what me and Rachel were. I know that I was attracted to her, and now it's stronger than ever.

"I have one." Answering Pucks question of not having a song for all of us to sing together. "Got the sheet music online, used the Cheerio's copying machine to make copies and trashed the thing." I knew that we would at leaste make a decent 2nd in this competition now. With Rachel, I'm sure we'd get ranked up an extra few points.

"It's good to have you back, Finn." Rachel said with a soft smile on her face. You couldn't help but smile back. That's just the effect Rachel always had on me. I saw Jacob in the back corner, wondering why he was here.

"Mind if I have my spot back?" I asked him, and he replied. "I was only here to get into Rachel's pants." He confessed. And for some odd reason, I was actually kind of jealous that he was able to say that outloud.

After disposing of Puck and not looking at Quinn, we were finally called out to stage. After getting ready and just hanging out, it was time for Rachel to go out. She looked kinda scared.

"Is Rachel Berry, scared?" I asked her, closing the curtain behind us and leaving us in a faint glow of light in the corner of the room. She turned around, trying to calm down.

"No, Rachel Berry never gets scared. Nervous, yes." She confessed after a moment. How does someone look so hot when there nervous?

"Your gonna do fine, Rach." I said trying to make her relax. "You always do." I put softly.

"And now for our last preduction. McKinleyHighs 'New Directions.'" The announcer dude said after a moment. She sucked in a breath, and just stared into space.

"I'll be back stage." I said after a moment. She looked back at me. I leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "Good luck." I said then turned. The music started and we could hear the opening parts of Rachel's song.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and pudder. Life's candy and the suns a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade."

Her song was over quicker than it had started. The time ended, and we were all backstage waiting for the results. I stood next Rachel for the whole time as Quinn tried to talk to me. I just rolled my eyes, and made easy conversation with Rachel.

Finally, it was time for the results. I gripped Rachels hand, and we waited. They said in third place were the Deaf Acadamy school. Then it was all down to the 'bootylicious' kids and us.

"And the winners today, are... congradulations McKinley Highs 'New Directions!" We all went out on stage, all hyped up and the audiance was going crazy.

~*~

After the party everyone went back to the school to celebrate. Quinn and Puck actually had the nerve to try and talk to me and crack a joke once in a while. "Are you okay Finn?" Mercede's came over and sat down in the empty chair beside me.

"What do you think?" I said lightly with a small laugh. She smiled a little bit. "Well, just know that we're all here for you." And touched my shoulder. She walked off towards where Tina and Kurt were laughing quietly to themselves.

"Care if I join you?" Rachel said, taking a seat anyway. Not that I didn't mind her sitting here. Okay, this is wrong. About 5 hours ago I was hit with the most worst news ever, and all I can think about is how hot Rachel looks and how funny and smart she is? That's gotta be wrong.

Wasn't it?

"Not at all." I said still in thought. I didn't even notice until she started waving her hand in front of me. "What?" I asked confused. "Oh."

"Finn, do you wanna talk about this? I've heard that most people who vent there feelings feel more good about themselves in a positive and none negative and distruptive way." She said with a small smile. I sighed.

"Not now. It's to early." I said then my phone buzzed. 

Finn we need to talk about this, -Q

Okay then talk -F

Ment in person -Q

Why don't you just go and talk to Puck instead? I'm sure he'd love it. -F

And with that I shut my phone off. "Who was that?" Rachel called out. Should I tell her? Would it hurt her?

"Quinn." She had a look of hurt on her face. "Your still with her, aren't you?" She asked looking down.

"Do you believe that?" I asked, hopefully she's say no.

"Well, aren't you?" Did she really think that I would have stayed with her? After everything she's put me through. Making me belive lies.

"No." She smiled as I said this, then turned around and started walking. I felt someone walk up from behind me and turned around.

Quinn.

"Finn, you can't be mad like this forever." She whispered. "I'm sorry I lead you on for so long. I just- I didn't want to hurt your feelings and it was wrong and I knew that if I told you that-"

"Rachel!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned around quickly to find Puck running after Rachel who was sprinting full out behind me. I grabbed her before she smashed into the wall. Quinn had moved out of the room by then.

"Woah. What's going on?" I asked her as Puck came to a stop in front of me. "What did you do to her?" I said after I noticed she was crying. She wrapped her arms around herself... just like Quinn had done when-

"No!" I almost screamed. She couldn't be. No, no, NO!

"Man I-" I held my hand up. Then the anger set in. I raised it higher, ready to strike him in the cut when I saw Rachel's terrified face. She held her arms over her stomach again as I dropped me arm. Puck seemed to relax but then walked away where Quinn had just left.

"I-"

"No, don't apoligize." She said as she averted her head down towards the ground. "It's my fault. I wasn't strong enough to-"

"Rachel stop beating yourself up about this. I'm going to straighten things out." I said placing both my hands on her shoulder. She relaxed and unwrapped her arms. Instead, she wrapped them around me waist tightly while I hugged her shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

___________________________________________________

Like? Hate? Review! Also, the next chapter won't be up until I get 15 reviews. Plus, I do have the next chapter typed up for this, so one I hit 15, then I'll post it either the same day or next.


End file.
